Sea Sphere
The Sea Sphere, also known as the Guardian Tank, was a Hyper Dungeon located in the Summerlands during Dragonhollow's Fourth Era. It was part of Dungeon Quest. =Description= ---- The Sea Sphere was a massive dark prismarine sphere floating high above the ocean. The interior was entirely filled with water. Suspended within were three airtight treasure chambers made of sea lanterns. The dungeon was high enough that clouds passed through the water. Its treasure was defended by twenty guardians called Floating Fishies, three elder guardians called Fat Fishies, three charged creepers called Explosive Personality, and a powerful underwater ghast known as the White Whale. =Enemies= ---- All regular mobs could spawn inside the dungeon due to low light levels. * x20 Floating Fishy * x3 Explosive Personality * x3 Fat Fishy * x1 White Whale =Treasure= ---- There were three treasure chests hidden within the dungeon. * x108 tokens * x6 sponge * x1 beacon * x1 diamond block * x8 gold block * x1 Enchanting Tome for the Snowcrest Token Underground * x1 Ymir's Skull * x1 Ymir's Torso * x1 Ymir's Boots =History= ---- On 4E:399, the Archpriest HyperSilence constructed eight Hyper Dungeons as part of his Dungeon Quest event. After raiding and defeating the Ghast Globe, Tox opened the treasure chest to find a book with the following hint: Did you enjoy this Ghast fight? Good! Here's another: 600 by 5000. Within a few hundred meters of those coordinates, Tox discovered the Sea Sphere on 4E:404. He built a towering ladder in order to reach it and then designed an airlock with storage so that he could enter and exit safely. Work was slow because of the Mining Fatigue debuff delivered by the elder guardians. Hyper soon arrived to observe unseen as he often did, taking notes that would help him improve future designs. Tox was completely unprepared for what he would face inside. As soon as he entered, he was targeted by more than a half dozen guardians. Unlike ocean monuments where guardians and their larger cousins were traditionally found, there was very little cover to block their laser line-of-sight and very few surfaces from which to attach any. After making several exploratory trips inside, he was damaged by several guardian lasers and then hit directly by a projectile from the White Whale ghast. Despite his heavy armor, he was killed instantly. He returned better prepared, establishing a beacon on the seafloor and coming equipped with invisibility potions and additional milk to counteract the Mining Fatigue debuff and break into the treasure chambers. Realizing it would be very difficult to defeat the White Whale while swimming, Tox adopted his strategy from the Ghast Globe, reflecting its own overpowered fireball from the relative safety of the airlock. With the boss defeated, he turned his focus to the rest of the dungeon defenders. Tox used an invisibility potion and swam back inside to approach one of the sealed treasure chambers. To counteract Mining Fatigue, he drank milk, forgetting that it would also drop his invisibility. He paid for it when all three elder guardians targeted him. He was sliced into pieces by their lasers. Upon his third visit, Tox decided his best approach would be to remove the threat of the elder guardians by draining the Sphere. Once he did so, pacifying the remaining guardians was considerably easier. Tox breached the first treasure chamber, relieved to find that it was empty. However, the joke was on him; a stealthy charged creeper spawned when he opened the treasure chest, obliterating him and the loot. Knowing what to expect, he returned to slay the last of the surprise creepers and collect the beacon. Tox considered the Sea Sphere to be the hardest of the Dungeon Quest dungeons, having died three times while clearing it. In the final days of the Fourth Era, Cary was killed by the elder guardians Tox had drained into the ocean. =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. The White Whale boss is a reference to Herman Melville's 1851 novel Moby-Dick. A book provided the following background information about the dungeon: ---- Category:Hyper Dungeons Category:Games Category:Places Category:Dungeon Quest